Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst (10.-11. Jh.)
Die Dritte Periode (10. bis 11. Jh.) der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst umfaßt das Jahrhundert, das der normannischen Eroberung vom Jahre 1066 voranging. Beschreibung Die Bauwerke dieser dritten Periode der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst behalten die allgemeinen Merkmale des Stils der Zweiten Periode (8.-10. Jh.) bei. Einige dieser Bauwerke sind lang und schmal oder haben unverhältnismäßig hohe Mauern. Die Mauern sind immer ohne Strebepfeiler, und oft auffallend dünn. Die Türeingänge sind hoch und schmal, die Bogen regellos zusammengefügt, die dekorativen Stücke einfach und nicht selten grob gearbeitet. Originalität der Behandlung und ein Gefühl für das Megalithische geben jedoch diesen Bauwerken jedoch oft eine gewisse Vornehmheit. In der Anlage werden die Haupttypen beibehalten: einschiffige Interieurs, die mit viereckigen Choren oder mit Apsiden endigen, und Basiliken-Kirchen, sowohl in der späteren, wie in der früheren Periode. In einem Teil der Anlage jedoch sieht man eine deutliche Entwicklung im Fortschritt der Jahrhunderte, nämlich in der Krypta. Krypta * Siehe auch: Krypta Die frühe Periode (7.-8. Jh.) der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst hat zwei Arten von Krypten. Noch vorhandene Beispiele sind die beiden von Wilfried um 675 in Hexham und zu Ripon in Yorkshire erbauten Krypten. Sie zeigen einen im romanisierten Westen üblichen Typus und bestehen aus kleinen rechtwinkligen, gewölbten Kammern, die durch Vorkammern hindurch mittels schmaler Durchgänge und Treppen von dem Flur der Kirche oben zugänglich sind. In den Wänden sind Nischen für Lampen, und die Kammern, deren größte etwa 4 m lang ist, wurden augenscheinlich für die Schaustellung der Reliquien benutzt. Abb. 17 zeigt die beiden Pläne. Die All Saints' Church, Brixworth bietet ebenso, obwohl in unvollständiger Form, der Plan einer frühchristlichen Confessio, die derjenigen ähnelt, die man in einigen Basiliken in Rom und Ravenna trifft... Weiterlesen. Anlage * Siehe auch: Angelsächsische Kirchenbauten - Anlage Die Anlage der angelsächsischen Kirchenbauten zeigt bereits in der früheren Periode, z.B. bei denen von Wilfried um 675, das Interesse der Baumeister an einer gewissen Selbständigkeit und Originalität. Das Ergebnis war, daß die architektonische Entwicklung in der frühmittelalterlichen Periode (7.-8. Jh.) nicht in den kontinentalen Bahnen fortschritt. Das wird einerseits durch die Entwicklung des Querschiffes der kreuzförmigen Kirche aus der früheren Seitenkapelle und andererseits durch die Bauart, Einrichtung und Stellung des Turms untermauert. In der europäischen Architektur im Ganzen scheint fast allgemein bei den großen Kirchen des späteren Mittelalters der Grundriß, der auf dem lateinischen Kreuz beruhte, mit dem griechischen Kreuzplan, der von einer sehr alten Zeit an hauptsächlich für Grabkapellen benutzt worden war, nicht zusammenzuhängen. Der lateinische Kreuzplan scheint sich aus dem sog. T-förmigen oder dem crux commissa-Plan entwickelt zu haben, worin ein Mittelschiff und ein Kreuzschiff vorhanden ist, aber kein vierter Arm zu dem Kreuz... Weiterlesen. Allgemeine Charakteristika Die angelsächsischen Kirchen der dritten Periode bieten viele interessante Züge in ihren Grundrissen und Anlagen, und sie besitzen auch eine oder zwei auffallende Formen in der Einzelausführung, die im 10./11. Jh. zum erstenmal auftreten. Da diese Formen innerhalb der Chronologie von großer Bedeutung sind, da sie die angelsächsische Baukunst mit der des Kontinents verbinden, kann man folgende Merkmale genauer untersuchen, die für diese spätere Periode charakteristisch sind: * 1. die Fensteröffnungen, * 2. die Lisenen, * 3. die Mittelmauerschäfte, * 4. die Kapitäle. Diese Bauelemente stimmen darin überein, daß sie augenscheinlich mit Formen zusammenhängen, die in den austrasischen Gebieten des alten Frankenreichs üblich waren, und durch sie wird die spätangelsächsische Architektur mit den gleichzeitigen kontinentalen Stilen in Beziehung gebracht. Fensteröffnungen Die Fensteröffnungen werden in dieser Periode bisweilen inwendig ausgeschrägt, gleich denen aus einer früheren Epoche; aber ihre charakteristische Form ist die der doppelten Aushöhlung, worin der schmalste Teil der Öffnung nicht in die Außenseite, sondern in die Mitte der Dicke der Mauer kommt. Solche Fenster kommen oft in dem frühromanischen Stil Deutschlands vor, sind aber viel seltener in Frankreich und Italien. Lisenen * Siehe Hauptartikel: Lisene Noch deutlicher austrasisch sind die sogenannten Lisenen (pilaster Strips). Das sind dekorative Merkmale, die sich von Strebepfeilern, die in dem Stil kaum vorkommen, stark unterscheiden. Sie bestehen aus flachen, aufrechten Streifen Mauerwerk, die in der Breite von 10 bis 30 cm variieren und in Zwischenräumen die Mauer hinauflaufen; oben sind sie mitunter durch kürzere, winkel- oder bogenförmige Streifen verbunden (s. Abb. 47). Solche Streifen sind gewöhnliche Ausschmückungen der Wandungen von Tür- und Fensteröffnungen, und sie werden in diesen Fällen in der Form einer Verdachung rund um den Bogen geführt. Ein Beispiel ist die westliche Tür des Turms der All Saints' Church, Earls Barton (Abb. 48). Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Entlehnung der deutschen Lisenen... Weiterlesen. Die Mittelmauerschäfte * Siehe Hauptartikel: Mittelmauerschäfte Austrasischen Ursprungs sind auch die sog. Mittelmauerschäfte (engl. mid-wall shafts) (Säulchen, die die Mitte der Dicke der Mauer stützen). Diese sind mit einer Einrichtung für Öffnungen verbunden, die in verschiedene Unterabteilungen zerfallen und die man hauptsächlich in den Glockenstühlen der Türme findet. Die Öffnungen in sächsischen Glockentürmen sind nicht mit einer Mauervertiefung versehen, wie in normannischen Bauwerken, sondern gehen gerade durch die ganze Dicke der Mauer hindurch. Wenn sie von beträchtlicher Breite sind, so sind solche Öffnungen gewöhnlich zweigeteilt, und die Art und Weise dieser Teilung ist besonders markant. Jede Hälfte der Öffnung wird mit einem kleinen, runden Bogen bedeckt, und zwischen diesen beiden Bögen würde ein Stückchen Mauer in der Luft schweben, wenn es unten nicht von einer flachen Steinplatte gehalten würde, die ihrerseits von einer einzigen, mittig darunter stehenden Stütze in Form einer kleinen Steinsäule getragen wird. Auch die Form des Säulchens und die des Säulenknopfes, der ersteres mitunter überragt, ist bemerkenswert... Weiterlesen. Die Kapitäle * Siehe Hauptartikel: Kapitäl Die Kapitäle, welche die schlichten Säulchen in der spätesten Gruppe der Öffnungen mit Unterteilungen überragen, weisen ebenfalls deutsche Verwandtschaft auf und unterscheiden sich im Muster von den Kapitälen, die in der Normandie vor der Eroberung Englands (1066) in Gebrauch waren. Es sind Würfelkapitäle, wohingegen das typische frühnormannische Kapitäl dem ionischen Typus angehört. Die Heimat des Würfelkapitäls ist Deutschland in der Ottonenzeit (10./11. Jh.), von dort gelangte es in das angelsächsische England. Die angelsächsischen Bildhauer behandelten die Form mit beträchtlicher Freiheit und erfanden zahlreiche Modifikationen, wobei sie bisweilen die Arbeit mit Zierlichkeit und großem Detailreichtum ausführten, in anderen Fällen aber sehr schlicht... Weiterlesen. Weiteres Bei den späteren angelsächsischen Kirchen kommen einfache Plinthen oder Sockelplatten vor, die aus ein oder zwei viereckigen oder abgeschrägten Platten bestehen (Abb. 21), während sie bei den älteren Kirchebauten der Angelsachsen fehlen. Diese charakteristischen Einzelheiten sind für Fragen der Chronologie und Stilverwandtschaften sehr wichtig. Die angelsächsischen Baumeister waren keine bloßen Nachahmer der europäischen Baukunst, sondern bereicherten sie mit neuen Formen. Dazu gehört z. B. das Verkeilen durch den Eckverband aus Quadern ("Long and short work"). Selbst wenn die spätere angelsächsische Architektur als Provinz des austrasisch-romanischen Stils betrachtet werden kann, so war sie doch eine autonome Provinz, die in beträchtlichem Umfang ihren eignen Normen und Idealen folgte. Galerie Sockel, Angelsächsische Bauten, RdGA Bd1, Taf.040, Abb.021.jpg|Abb. 21: Sockel verschiedener angelsächsischer Bauten. Barton-on-Humber, RdGA Bd1, Taf.045, Abb.040.jpg|Abb. 40: Turmfenster mit Mittelmauerschaft (St. Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber) Earls Barton, Westturm RdgA Bd1, Taf.047, Abb.047.jpg|Abb. 47: Lisenen am Westturm der All Saints' Church, Earls Barton Earls Barton, westliche Turmtür, RdGA Bd1, Taf.047, Abb.048.jpg|Abb. 48: Westliche Tür des Turms der All Saints' Church, Earls Barton Verwandte Themen Quellen * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 571 ff. Art. Englische Baukunst, §. 18 f. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Kirchenbauwerk Kategorie:Englisches Bauwerk Kategorie:Bauwesen